zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Facing Fate: Age of Omen
Facing Fate: Age of Omen''' (運命に直面 エイジオブオーメン)'' is an extra game mode for ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era''.'' It is unlocked after completing trial mode. Different than Selective Jobs content, which is unlocked after completing the main game, this acts as the game's New Game+ mode. Modification Genre The game is classified as New Game+ to the main game. It does not aim to make the game more difficult. Most of the latter changes would make it feasible. In this mode, the story takes focus on Edge's search for Rydia following the ending in Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils. Gameplay Much of the base game hasn't been altered, with the exception of the Poison, Doom and Petrify status timers being slightly decelerated and all loot drops from foes are 100%. Abilities This mode uses the Selective Jobs license boards. It contains the same tiles for the Dragoon, Kingsglaive, Summoner and Magitek Elite board and offers a few additions to the Bushido board, now the Ninja job, and many additions to the Dark Knight board, now the Gunner job. Augments Various augments are bestowed to Edge and Johnny in this mode. The table below lists those augments. Bazaar Goods The bazaar good recipes are of the same as the main game. Enemy Alterations Enemy Alterations are of the same as the main game. License Board The general boards are of the same as the main game. Boards Dragoon, Kingsglaive, Summoner and Magitek Elite do not include a second board option. Only the Ninja and Gunner boards have the second board option. Monk is now Ninja, suited for Edge. Knight is now Gunner, suited for Johnny. The new boards were determined par the augment tiles; balanced for that specific character. Edge': License Board: Ninja' Main focus are Ninja Swords, Katanas and light armor. Maintaining Foebreaker abilities ''(Expose, Wither). Johnny: License Board: Gunner Main focus are on the weapons of Machinist akin, based on gun equipment with light armor. Wields axes and hammers with access to arcane magicks, subtle green magick and time magicks. Trivia * Few of the cinematic abilities from the main game have been altered slightly to fit the new game mode. Notably, tier skills: Darkja, Mesocyclone, Luminaire and Demoiselle Delta Attack, an upgraded version of Carrière Delta Attack. * Darkja is a tier skill used by the Gunner job, the board suited for Johnny; the skill features Johnny's voice instead Nyx's, has a spell power of 224, an accuracy hit rate of 100%, charge time of 50 and costs 82 MP to cast. * Mesocyclone is a tier skill used by the Gunner job, the board suited for Johnny; the skill features Johnny's voice instead Nyx's, has a spell power of 255, utilizes the elemental damage formula instead the Dark Energy/Final Eclipse formula. It inflicts statuses: Petrify, Stop, Sleep, Confuse, Doom, Blind, Sap, Oil, Poison Silence, Disable, Immobilize, Slow '''and '''Disease. It has a charge time of 70, costs 99 MP to cast, has an accuracy hit rate of 100% and has the maximum effect capacity of all abilities and largest Area of Effect range. * Luminaire is a tier skill used by the Ninja job, the board suited for Edge; the attack features Edge's voice instead Chron's. The skill's attributes are of the same as the main game, with 255 spell power, maximum effect capacity and largest Area of Effect range. * Demoiselle Delta Attack is a tier skill used by the Dragoon, Summoner and Magitek Elite jobs. The skill has a spell power of 235, utilizes the elemental damage formula instead the 1000 Needles damage formula (which provided the original fixed damage of 65,000). It has a charge time of 60, costs 98 MP to cast, has a accuracy hit rate of 100% and has the maximum effect capacity and largest Area of Effect range. This is a jest ability difficult to obtain from the other skills. The skill is an upgraded version of the original Delta Attack, now inflicting statues: Petrify, Confuse, Blind, Poison, Silence, Sap, Oil, Immobilize, Slow, Disease '''and '''Berserk. The ability was named "Demoiselle" (archaic for young female) due to the spell casters consisting of all females. The ability combines the black magic capabilities of Freya and Rydia, the white magic capability of Terra, the Mist abilities of Fran, Penelo, Ashe and is imploded by Carrière's arcane magic and the power of Bahamut's Mega Flare. * The gunner board has access to all arcane magicks; this board, being suited for Johnny, is a nod to the early concepts of the game, where the connection between Carrière''' '''and Johnny would have been present.' Category:Facing Fate Category:Spin-offs Category:Facing Fate Series